Working out in a safe and efficient manner poses a difficult problem in the field of exercise science. Individuals often lack knowledge regarding effective goal-specific workout regimens designed to produce optimal training benefits in the safest, most efficient manner possible. Furthermore, individuals often do not understand proper exercise form and therefore perform exercises with improper technique, which increases the risk of injury and lessens the benefits of exercise. Thorough workout records are often not compiled, making it difficult to perform meaningful analysis on past performance and adjust a workout regime to maximize benefit.
One solution to the above problems is to utilize a personal trainer. However, personal trainers often are expensive, and scheduling training appointments may be inconvenient. Furthermore, even the best personal trainers are limited in their ability to record and analyze data produced from each workout in an efficient real-time manner. Therefore, personal trainers are not an ideal solution for many individuals.
An exercise monitoring system is provided. The monitoring system is configured to acquire workout information from an exercise equipment device that includes a set of selectable resistive elements, such as a weight stack. The monitoring system includes a testing subsystem, sensing subsystem, and processor that cooperate to acquire the workout information by monitoring the set of selectable resistive elements.